


The Disappearance of TJ Kippen

by malecnificenttyrus11



Category: Andi Mack - Fandom
Genre: Andi Mack - Freeform, Angst w/hopeful ending, Broken TJ, Buffy Driscoll - Freeform, Concerned Cyrus, Concerned GHC, Cyrus Goodman - Freeform, Cyrus Goodman/T.J Kippen, T.J. Kippen - Freeform, Tyrus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 16:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17429591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecnificenttyrus11/pseuds/malecnificenttyrus11
Summary: The first day, Cyrus doesn’t think anything of it. But by the fifth day of not hearing from or seeing TJ, Cyrus grows concerned. It’s not like TJ to miss school, basketball practice, or the opportunity to greet Cyrus every morning. So, Cyrus takes matters into his own hands and reaches out. With no new leads, Cyrus goes to the park to clear his head. Is he seeing things...or is the person who he’s been worried sick about sitting right in front of him? Is TJ okay?





	The Disappearance of TJ Kippen

The first day that TJ hadn’t shown up to school...Cyrus didn’t think much of it. I mean, yeah, TJ usually had impeccable attendance, beings that it directly affected him being allowed to play basketball. Also, TJ never missed a chance to greet Cyrus at the front doors of the school every morning, walking him to his class.

Cyrus went on with his day, deciding that TJ was probably just sick. He’d be back the next day...and everything would be back to normal.

The second day, Cyrus made his way into school...and wasn’t greeted by TJ at the doors. He frowned, walking to meet with Buffy and Andi in the hallway.

“Hey...have you guys seen or heard from TJ?” Cyrus questioned as he made his way over to the pair. 

Both shook their heads. 

“No...we were about you ask you the same thing. It’s not like him to miss two days in a row without any warning.” Buffy says, slight concern in her voice.

Andi nods in agreement.

Cyrus sighs, “Well...I’m sure he’s just sick or something. I mean...basketball practice is tomorrow, and there’s no way he’d miss that.” He says. Buffy nods in agreement.

“Yeah...I’m sure he’ll be in tomorrow. Nothing to worry about.” She smiles reassuringly at Cyrus, the trio making their way down the hallway, all concerned conversation about TJ fading away.

It was the next day that Cyrus knew something was wrong. TJ hadn’t been at school for the entire day, and now he wasn’t at basketball practice...which was completely unlike him.

Cyrus sat on the bleachers, phone in hand as he shot a concerned text to TJ.

Cyrus: ‘Hey, TJ. You haven’t been at school for the past three days, and I’m starting to get worried. Just...text me. Thanks.’

He presses send, his leg bouncing nervously as he waited for a reply. He watched the basketball practice that Buffy offered to hold in place of TJ today, trying to distract himself from the pit forming in his stomach.

Saying that Cyrus was worried would be a huge understatement.

Basketball practice had eventually ended, and Cyrus still hadn’t gotten a response back to his text. He frowned at the screen.

“Anything?” Buffy asked as she stood in front of the bleachers. Cyrus looked up, shaking his head.

He let out a sigh, putting his face into his hands.

“Buffy...I’m starting to get worried now. I mean...I haven’t heard from him in three days...that’s not like him.” Cyrus sighs.

Buffy sighs, climbing up the bleachers to sit next to Cyrus, putting a supportive arm around his shoulders.

“I know, Cy. We’ll figure it out...okay? I’m sure TJ is okay.” Buffy reassured him in a quiet voice. She wasn’t sure that she even believed what she was saying at this point.

She may have not been too fond of TJ in the beginning, but they’d actually grown to be close friends...all thanks to Cyrus. So, she’d grown to be almost as concerned as Cyrus.

Cyrus let out a shaky breath, leaning his head on her shoulder.  
-  
It had been five days. Five days since anyone had seen or talked to TJ Kippen. Cyrus was a mess by this point, growing increasingly more concerned as the days passed with silence from TJ.

“What do we do? I’m terrified at this point that something is wrong, guys.” Cyrus groans as he rubs at his face.

Buffy and Andi frown, sitting on either side of him at the lunch table and wrapping him into a hug.

“I have no idea, Cy.” Andi sighs. Buffy nods in agreement, holding him closer.

“Well...we need to figure something out, and fast. I-I can’t let anything happen to him.” Cyrus’ voice breaks, eyes welling up in tears. Buffy and Andi give each other a knowing look.

“Cyrus...nothing will happen to him. I promise.” Buffy whispered.

Cyrus shrugged, leaning into the embrace of his friends.  
-  
Cyrus decides later that day to take a walk and clear his head. He hadn’t gotten much sleep over the last week, too consumed by the worries for TJ. It was so unlike him to just disappear without any word...especially to Cyrus. 

TJ always made sure to reassure Cyrus that everything was okay...that he was okay. And now...the silence was tearing Cyrus apart.

Cyrus ended up walking in the direction of the park, freezing when he looked up in the direction of the swings. He blinked, making sure that he wasn’t imagining things.

There, sat on his usual swing, was TJ.

Cyrus’ eyes widened, relief rushing through his body.

“TJ!” Cyrus cried out as he ran towards the swings. TJ turned around, eyes filling with relief when he spotted Cyrus. He stood up, walking from the swings.

“Cyrus...” TJ breathed out, opening his arms to catch Cyrus as he jumped into TJ’s arms, holding him close. TJ wrapped his arms tightly around Cyrus, tears falling from his eyes.

“TJ...oh my god. You’re okay.” Cyrus sobs out as he clings to TJ’s shirt. He’s afraid that if he lets go...TJ will disappear again.

“I’m okay, Cy. Shhhhh...” TJ whispers, his own tears falling. Cyrus pulls away to look at TJ, assessing him for any injuries.

“Where were you? TJ...I was worried sick! I thought something happened to you.” Cyrus cries out, looking at TJ. TJ sighs, wiping at his eyes as he pulls away from Cyrus.

“I’m so sorry, Cy. I didn’t want to make you worried...I just, wasn’t able to reach out to you.” TJ apologizes, looking down at the ground.

Cyrus frowns...he can instantly tell something is still off with TJ.

“What happened? I knew from the beginning something was wrong.” Cyrus says, walking forward to put a supportive hand on TJ’s arm.

“I, um...I was kicked out of the house. So...I had to figure some things out.” TJ admits, and Cyrus’ eyes widen.

“What? Why didn’t you call me, TJ! You could stay with me...wait, why were you kicked out?” Cyrus questions in confusion. TJ sighs, walking over to his swing and sitting down.

Cyrus follows him, kneeling in front of him and grabbing his hand.

“I, uh. I came out to my parents. And, as expected, my dad flipped out. Saying no son of his would be gay...he said some other pretty horrible things...and than told me to get my things and get out.” TJ chokes out, and Cyrus wants to get sick.

How could anyone do that to their kid? This hits Cyrus like a ton of bricks, since he is a similar situation as TJ...well, the similar situation being that he is also gay. Except, he hasn’t came out to his parents yet.

“TJ, I’m so sorry. I know how you feel.” Cyrus reassures him. TJ shakes his head, looking away from Cyrus.

“I appreciate it Cy...but you don’t know how I feel...” TJ disagrees. Cyrus sighs, standing up in front of TJ.

“I may not know exactly. But, I know from my experience that you feel afraid to be who you are...in fear of losing everything. You’re afraid that the team will lose respect for you, and that you’ll lose your friends. You’re afraid of what happens if you reveal this to anyone...” Cyrus says...mostly speaking from his own experience. TJ’s eyes widen.

“Yes! How...” TJ breathes out. Cyrus smiles at him.

“I know...EXACTLY, how you feel, TJ.” Cyrus confesses, hoping that TJ will finally catch on. TJ looks like he’s in deep thought for a few seconds, before his face morphs into a look of realization.

TJ’s head snaps up towards Cyrus, eyes filled with tears.

“You’re...” TJ’s voice fades off, looking at Cyrus for confirmation. He finally understood.

Cyrus nods at him, eyes welling up with tears. He gives TJ a small smile.

TJ lets out a wet laugh, “Underdog...” TJ wipes a tear from his eyes. 

Cyrus grins, “Hi.” TJ pulls Cyrus into an embrace, Cyrus falling onto his lap in the process of being surprised by the gesture.

“Why haven’t you ever told me?” TJ questions with a curious look. Cyrus sighs.

“The same reason you’re afraid to tell everyone else. I didn’t know you were exactly like me...so I was afraid that I’d lose you.” Cyrus admits with a shrug. TJ shakes his head.

“I think by now...you should know you could never lose me.” TJ replies. Cyrus nods with a soft smile.

“I think I’ve always known in the back of my mind. But, this entire week...I was afraid I’d lost you in a different way. I was...so worried.” Cyrus admits, looking at the ground.

TJ frowns. He reaches over to lift Cyrus’ chin.

“I’m okay, Underdog. And you know that I’d always, always find a way to tell you I’m okay. I’m sorry I had you so worried.” TJ apologizes. Cyrus wipes a tear from his eye.

“It’s okay. But...you need to promise me that you won’t disappear with no word again, if you can help it.” Cyrus pleads. TJ nods immediately.

“I promise.” 

Cyrus nods, looking directly into TJ’s eyes. He realizes he is still sitting on TJ’s lap, and practically jumps up...face turning red.

“I, uh-sorry. I didn’t realize I was still...sorry.” Cyrus mutters. TJ laughs, standing up to walk over to Cyrus.

“You’re a dork. A super cute dork.” TJ smiles, resting his hand against Cyrus’ cheek. Cyrus leans into the touch, so relieved that TJ is standing in front of him and is okay.

“Cyrus...” TJ breathes out, making Cyrus look up at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Yeah?...” 

TJ leans down, pressing his lips softly against Cyrus’ forehead. Cyrus blushes.

“What was that for?” Cyrus questions softly. 

“Just for...everything. For caring about me, being there for me. You just make everything better. I thought I should tell you that.” TJ confesses.

Cyrus grins, wrapping his arms around TJ’s waist.

“I’ll always be there for you.”

Cyrus didn’t know what the future held for he and TJ. All he knew was, he was going to figure out any way to help TJ get through this situation.


End file.
